The death of Phineas Flynn
Brendan, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Bailjeet and The Fireside Girls is just putting the finishing touches to the machine that makes people giant, but when they do however, the machine malfunctions and explodes and kills Phineas who is now dead. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz attempts to try and wake Perry up. Plot Brendan, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Bailjeet and The Fireside Girls is building a machine that turns people into giants. Brendan tells Phineas if it will be completed. Phineas tells Brendan that it will be completed soon and tells Brendan where Perry is, but Brendan doesn't know. Meanwhile at O.W.C.A, Perry enters and is feeling very tired and sleepy. Transcript (Scene opens at the Flynn Fletcher backyard where Brendan, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Bailjeet and The Fireside Girls is building a machine that transforms people into giants.) Brendan: Hey Phineas. Will it be finished soon? Because my legs are aching! Phineas: Don't worry Brendan. It'll be finished soon. Brendan: Well, that's good to hear. By a way, where is Perry? Phineas: That's a good question Brendan, I don't really know. (Scene cuts to O.W.C.A where Perry has just entered the lair very sleepy and Very tired.) Major Monogram: Morning Agent P, sorry to hear you didn't get any sleep last night because of us having a party. (Perry glares at him) Major Monogram: I know. I know. You're mad at us, but we couldn't help it. Couldn't we Carl? Carl (Offscreen): No sir. Major Monogram: Anyhoo, Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again. We believe he's making the Sleep-inator, designed to make people go to sleep. We need you to stop.... (Sees Perry asleep) Ahem! We need to get to Doofenshmirtz and put a stop to it, and once you defeated him, you can get some sleep. (Perry salutes and leaves and gets on his hover car, but puts it into autopilot so he can get some sleep.) (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard where Brendan, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Bailjeet, Buford and The Fireside Girls has just finished the machine.) Brendan: Well, looks like we made a good build to the machine. Didn't we guys? Phineas: Yes, yes we have Brendan. And your legs are feeling better. Brendan: Yes, yes they have. Let's test out the machine. Phineas: Err.... are you sure it's a good idea Brendan? We should maybe do a safety check first. Brendan: Hmm... You're quite right Phineas. Safety first. Thats what Albert Einstein said. Ferb: That's actually not correct Brendan, because Albert Einstein was a scientist and a physicist before he died. Brendan: Really? Ferb: Really. Brendan: You're quite clever aren't you Ferb? Ferb: Yes, yes I am. (Scene cuts to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Perry arrives in his hover car asleep.) Doofenshmirtz: Awww! Look at him sleeping. It's so cute. (Perry awakes feeling sleepy.) Doofenshmirtz: Morning sleepyhead. You're alright? (Perry gives a thumbs up and goes back to sleep.) Doofenshmirtz: Aww! Well that's good because I invented the Sleep-inator which puts people to sleep. When I press the button on the Sleep-inator, I will put people to sleep and become the ruler of the Tri-State Area! (Does an evil laugh and then sees Perry with earphones on.) huh. That's funny. I didn't know that Platypuses wear earphones. Oh well. Better carry on with my plan. (Scene cuts to the Flynn Fletcher backyard where Brendan, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Bailjeet, Buford and The Fireside Girls has finished the safety check and tested the machine out which works.) Isabella: It looks like the machine has now worked. Thanks to you guys. Phineas: Well, it was nothing. (Isabella smiles and kisses Phineas, which surprises him.) Phineas: Isabella. That was the best kiss I ever received. Isabella: Well, that's because you're so sexy Phineas. Phineas: (Chuckles) Thanks Isabella. (The machine suddenly malfunctions.) Phineas: Err... Brendan? You did check the machine didn't you? Brendan: Yes. (The machine then explodes. It causes the big explosion.) (Scene cuts to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. A loud explosion is heard, which wakes Perry and shocks Doofenshmirtz.) Doofenshmirtz: Perry The Platypus! Did you hear the explosion!? (Perry nods) Doofenshmirtz: Man, that was so loud. Hey! What happened to my.... (Sees his destroyed Inator.) My sleep-inator! Curse You Perry The Platypus! And you too mysterious explosion! (Scene cuts to the Flynn Fletcher backyard where the dust has now cleared up.) Brendan: That was a big explosion. Wasn't it guys? Isabella: Yes, yes it was. Wait a sec. Where's Phineas!? Brendan: Oh drat! I forgot about him. Let's look for him! Buford & Bailjeet: Phineas! PHINEAS!!! Ferb: Phineas! Where are you bro!? Ginger, Milly, Adyson and the other fireside girls: Phineas! Isabella: Phineas! Where are you!? (Cries) Brendan, will we ever find Phineas? Brendan: We will Isabella. I promise you. (Brendan and Isabella notices something and goes to investigate and they shocked to find Phineas badly injured.) Brendan: Oh my God..... Isabella: PHINEAS!!!!! Ferb: Guys, did you find.... (Notices Phineas.) Oh my God. Phineas! (Phineas half opens his eyes and sees Brendan, Ferb and Isabella.) Phineas: Isabella? Ferb? Brendan? Is that you guys? (Isabella kneels to Phineas.) Isabella: It's me Phineas. I'm here. Phineas: Isabella. (Smiles at her.) You know, I'm very glad to see your beautiful face. Isabella: (Giggles) And I'm proud to see you, Phineas. (Sees his chest bleeding.) Oh my God. Phineas, you're bleeding! Phineas: Isabella, I'm sorry. I should have checked the machine. Isabella: It's okay, Phineas. It's okay. (Smiles at him.) Phineas: (Smiles back at Isabella. He then starts coughing up blood.) Isabella: (Tearfully) Oh, Phineas. Please, don't die. Phineas: Isabella, You've been a good friend and a good future wife. Isabella: Really? Phineas: Of course. And you'll always will be. Isabella: Oh, Phineas. Thank you. (Hugs Phineas.) Phineas: My pleasure, Isabella. (Hugs her.) My pleasure. (Smiles, and then closes his eyes and his hands drop to the floor.) Isabella: Phineas? Are you okay? (Gets no answer.) No. No. Don't you dare die, Phineas. (Feels his pulse. Nothing. She gasps and begins to cry.) No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Hugs him) Oh, Phineas. Please, no. (The Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet and Candace come.) Candace: Isabella, what's wron- Oh, no. (Kneels down to Phineas.) Phineas. Brendan, is he.... Brendan: (Nods sadly.) He's dead, Candace. Candace: Is there a way to ressurect him? Brendan: No, I don't think so. You should have seen the look on his face when he was blown away! Candace: WHAT? Brendan: I said you should have seen the look on his face when he was blown away! Candace: (gasps) Wait a minute, you killed Phineas! Isabella: YOU TREACHEROUS BASTARD!! Candace: How did I figure it out, you ask? Let me explain. When you were guys putting together that machine that I was going to bust Phineas & Ferb later, I was at my room, when I noticed that Brendan put a bomb inside the machine to set it off and try to kill us! So the only person who deserves to be busted is none other than...Brendan! Buford: I should have known that Brendan was up to no good. Baljeet: Me too. Ginger: I always thought that Brendan was supposed to be a good guy. Isabella: Should I call the police? Candace: Yes, yes you should. Isabella: And the ambulance? Candace: Yes, just incase. (Scene cuts to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where Doofenshmirtz has a new Sleep-inator) Doofenshmirtz: Behold, the new Sleep-inator! Prepare to go to sleep aga-(accidentally gets hit by the Sleep-inator, which then gets destroyed by Perry) Curse you...Perry...the Platypus... (falls asleep) (Scene cuts to the location of Phineas Flynn's dead body, Danville PD arrives at the scene) Policeman: Freeze, Danville Police Department! (handcuffs Brendan, an ambulance appears in the background) Brendan: I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for those meddling kids! Ferb: Sounds like a line stolen straight from a cartoon. Candace: Be sure to tell Brendan's parents about this. Policeman: Yes, we will notify Brendan's parents of this incident. (Phineas groans in the background) Candace: What was that? Isabella: I better check on Phineas. (Phineas opens his eyes) Guys, look, Phineas is alive! (Scene cuts to the ambulance, where Phineas is put on a stretcher and is carried into the ambulance) Phineas: Isabella, (coughs) what happened? Isabella: Brendan tried to kill you by putting a bomb inside the machine. Phineas: That stupid traitor. Isabella: I know. It was Candace who figured out that Brendan tried to kill you. Luckily, he's now arrested. Phineas: Will I be fine? Isabella: I hope so. (she kisses Phineas) Get well soon! Phineas: Thanks, Isabella. (The doors of the ambulance close, the ambulance drives away) Candace: I really hope that Phineas doesn't die again like he did last time. This is even worse than what I had to suffer when Suzy was around with Jeremy. Buford: Does anyone want ice cream? Isabella, Candace, Baljeet, Ferb & the Fireside Girls: Yeah! (Perry comes into the screen & chatters) Candace: Oh, there you are, Perry! Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes